fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CanDilicious Pretty Cure!
CanDilicious Pretty Cure! (キャンディリシャスプリキュア！, KyanDirishasu Purikyua!) is the fourth fanseries by CureBlanc22. It will replace [[Pretty Cure HeartPounding Love LiveWired!|''Pretty Cure HeartPounding Love LiveWired!]] in its timeslot. This series has a candy, sweets, fruits, vegetables and festivals as well as secrets. Story On her visit to the Kandikarnival, a half-Japanese-American, half-Canadian girl, who recently moved from the small American city of Scranton, Pennsylvania to Amaimonoichi, named Kerri Darling was amazed and began to buy all the candy in the carnival. Unfortunately, she picked up a box, and opened it, thinking it was a huge box of candy. It was the Bitter Box, a box where the evil spirits of the Bitterness Empire were sealed for 10,000 years. The spirits were finally free and were cursing the Earth and Kandi Kingdom with taking out the sweet food and replacing it with bitter or bland food. Kerri was extremely apologetic, not realizing what she had done or what she even opened, but The Royal Princess of Kandi Kingdom, Pop, slapped her to the ground and ran away, saying "Our worlds are in danger because of YOU!" Emperor Harsh Taste appointed three generals, Cavity, Sour, and Tasteless to collect Bitter Energy to make all sweet food bitter/bland. To prevent the Bitterness Empire from achieving their goals of eliminating sweet food, Six fairies; Sherri, Root, Frosting, Syrup, Milkshake, and Frappuchino have to find the Cures. Characters Pretty Cure [[Kerri Darling|'Kerri Darling']] (ケリー ダーリン, ''Kerī Dārin) / Cure Cherry (キュアチェリー, Kyua Cherī) Voiced By: Han Megumi Intro: "Cherrrrryyyy-sweet! The red delicious flavor of sweetness, Cure Cherry!" Attack: Cherry Sundae, Cherry Blossom, Ice Cream Sherbet Touch with a Cherry Finish (w/ Chocolate and Vanilla) Kerri is a cute, shy, but somewhat bellicose 14 year old girl who attends Amaimonoichi Junior High School. She is of Japanese and Canadian-American descent. She recently moved from the Northeastern Pennsylvania town of Scranton to Japan because her parents' job moved there. She learned and mastered the Japanese language in case her family moved to Japan. She has a sweet tooth. She loves to rollerblade in the skating park, as well as play hockey (both the field and ice hockey versions) in her free time. She is very scared of Pop, because she knows her dark secret; she opened the Bitter Box (accidentally of course), and if Pop tells her friends, everyone will consider her evil and disassociate with her. But she does have her episodes where she is very violent and will completely beat the tar out of someone or throw something out of rage. Her theme color is Dark Red and Light Pink, and her symbol is a cherry. [[Momona Aida|'Momona Aida']] (あいだ もも菜, Aida Momona) / Cure Radish (キュアラディッシュ, Kyua Radisshu) Voiced By: Minaguchi Yuko Intro: The pink delicious flavor of sweetness, Cure Radish!" Attack: Radish Attack, Radish Elixir Momona is an energetic 15 year old girl who attends Amaimonoichi Junior High School. She is from a farming family who live in the outskirts. She helps out on the farm a lot, and loves vegetables, especially radish. She tends to sing all the time, while farming, while doing homework, jogging, playing games etc. though singing is not her thing (and her younger brother, Seito, can't stand it when she does so). Her theme color is Dark Pink and Leaf Green and her symbol is radish. [[Emily Baker|'Emily Baker']] (エミリー ベイカー, Emirī Beikā) / Cure Cake (キュアケーキ, Kyua Kēki) Voiced By: Asami Yano Intro: "The creamy, fluffy bread of happiness with a icing-flavoured finish, Cure Cake!" Attack: Icing on the Cake, Syrup Fountain Emily is a sweet girl and a very helpful and nice 13 year old girl who goes to Amaimonoichi Junior High School. She is from Manchester, United Kingdom and she also moved to Amaimonoichi recently. Her wealthy family owns British-style bakeries all over Asia, and the grand opening for the Amaimonoichi store had large lines. She is on the soccer (or football, as the British people call it!) club and the best player on the club. Her theme color is Golden Brown, and Blue, White, and Red and her symbol is a cake. [[Coco Cream|'Coco Cream']] (ココ クリーム, Koko Kurīmu) / Cure Chocolate (キュアチョコレート, Kyua Chokorēto) Voiced By: Honna Youko Intro: "The sweet, creamy brown flavor in a cone, Cure Chocolate!" Attack: Ice Cream Sherbet Touch (w/ Cure Vanilla), Ice Cream Sherbet Touch with a Cherry Finish (w/ Vanilla and Cherry) Coco is one of the Cream Sisters. She and Vanilla are tennis players. Coco is the hot blooded one and can always be seen at the tennis court at the park with her sister or at the Dairy Parlour. Though she is the older of the twins, she is less mature, in fact, she is impatient, reckless and without tact. Like Kerri, Coco can be rough and tumble. She attends Amaimonoichi Junior High School where she is the star tennis player. Her theme color is Chocolate Brown and her symbol is chocolate ice cream. Vanilla Cream (バニラ クリーム, Banira Kurīmu) / Cure Vanilla (キュアバニラ, Kyua Banira) Voiced By: Yukana Intro: "The sweet, creamy white flavor in a cone, Cure Vanilla!" Attack: Ice Cream Sherbet Touch (w/ Cure Chocolate), Ice Cream Sherbet Touch with a Cherry Finish (w/ Chocolate and Cherry) Vanilla is one of the Cream Sisters. She and Coco are tennis players. Vanilla is the more gentle girl and can always be seen at the tennis court at the park with her sister or at the Dairy Parlour. Though she is the younger of the twins, she is not as reckless as Coco. She is into fashion and her dream is to owning a beauty parlor. She attends Amaimonoichi Junior High School where she is the star tennis player. She is patient, and a bit timid. Her theme color is White and her symbol is vanilla ice cream. [[Mocha Black|'Mocha Black']] (モカ ブラック, Moka Burakku) / Cure Café (キュアカフェ, Kyua Kafe) Voiced By: Yukino Satsuki Intro: "The energizing sweet flavor in the cup to start the morning! Cure Café!" Attack: Café con leche!, Frappe Blizzard Mocha is a young barista at the popular coffee shop/karaoke bar, the Caféoke. Her catchphrase is "¡Vamos!" (Let's go!). Her maternal grandmother Selena, a Colombian, lives in the poor Bogota suburbs and has fell ill, so she works at the Caféoke to support her. She feels worried about her, though she doesn't tell the team about her ill health until later in the series. She also shows interest in Ancient Japanese culture, even volunteering to be a taiko player, though that did not go as she hoped. She attends Amaimonoichi Junior High School. Her theme color is Green and Black and her symbol is coffee. Kandi Kingdom [[Pop (CanDilicious Pretty Cure!)|'Pop']] (ポップ, Poppu) / Sweet Candi Lollipop (スウィートキャンディロリポップ, Suu~īto Kyandi Roripoppu) Voiced By: Miho Yamada Pop is the princess of Kandi Kingdom. She has been cold to Sherri and Kerri ever since the latter opened the forbidden Bitter Box and the former became Kerri's partner, and was LIVID when she found out she joined Pretty Cure, scolding Sherri. She says a bad curse will fall upon Pretty Cure as long as Kerri is on the team. She does warm up to Kerri when the latter saves her and her sister Candiana from getting beat up by Diabeetus. Her theme colors are Green and White and her symbol is a lollipop. Her full name is it is Sweet Candi Cure Lollipop, of the Blue Cotton Candy Clouds of the Green Skies (スウィートキャンディキュアロリポップ・オブ・ザ・ブルーコットンキャンディクラウズ・オブ・ザ・グリーンスカイズ, Suu~īto Kyandi Kyua Roripoppu Obu za Burū Kotton Kyandi Kurauzu Obu za Gurīn Sukaizu). Candiana (キャンディアナ, Kyandiana) / Sweet Candi Cane (スウィートキャンディケイン, Suu~īto Kyandi Kein) Voiced By: Mitsuhashi Kanako Pop's younger sister and the other princess. She's aloof to the point of callousness. She constantly has nosebleeds or drools at the sight of Pop acting all awkward when she sees Kerri, because she suspects that Pop has the hots for Kerri. Her theme colors are Red and White and her symbol is a candy cane. Her full name is Sweet Candi Cure Cane of the Blue Cotton Candy Clouds of the Green Skies (スウィートキャンディキュアケイン・オブ・ザ・ブルーコットンキャンディクラウズ・オブ・ザ・グリーンスカイズ, Suu~īto Kyandi Kyua Kein Obu za Burū Kotton Kyandi Kurauzu Obu za Gurīn Sukaizu). [[Sherri|'Sherri']] The fairy partner of Kerri. Kerri calls her Sherri-baby, a reference to the Four Seasons song, and probably because she appears to be the crybaby of the mascots. She ends her sentences with -sherri. Kerri's sister Kristin believes Sherri is a cute doll and cuddles it hard. Root The fairy partner of Momona. She wears a cowboy hat and has a serious personality. She ends her sentences with -root. [[Frosting|'Frosting']] The fairy partner of Emily. He talks with an American accent which confuses Emily who is British. He ends his sentences with -frost. Syrup The fairy partner of Coco. He is laid back and unworried about Coco because he knows she will tire herself out. He ends his sentences with -syrup. [[Milkshake|'Milkshake']] The fairy partner of Vanilla. She is very much into fashion like Vanilla. She ends her sentences with either -milk or -milkshake. [[Frappuchino|'Frappuchino']] The fairy partner of Mocha. Her good singing helps Mocha feel sane when the bad singers at the Caféoke grate her ears. She ends her sentences with -frappé. Bitterness Kingdom Emperor Harsh Taste A cold-hearted emperor of the Bitterness Kingdom. He has defeated many Pretty Cure teams before he was defeated 10,000 years ago. Now he is back, and even scarier than ever. He hides behind a steel mask. Diabeetus EHT's second in command. He represents diabetes which is a disease you get for eating too much candy. [[Cavity|'Cavity']] The first of the Bitterness Trio. [[Sour|'Sour']] The second of the Bitterness Trio. [[Tasteless|'Tasteless']] The third of the Bitterness Trio. Family Akari Darling Kerri's mother. She works as an accountant for a large Japanese financial company. She dreams of being a professional writer. Carson Darling Kerri's father, who was a oil worker for a large multinational oil company and a union leader. He died from breathing problems. Paisley Darling Kerri's strict Canadian-American grandfather who is a fundamentalist evangelical Christian. He fought in World War 2 and the Korean War. He became a Christian after seeing all of that devastation. When he saw Pretty Cure fight, he thought the end of the world was coming. He came to Japan to be an English teacher, and when he is not teaching, he is seen in the teacher's lounge or cafeteria snoring, reading the Bible (loudly), or munching food, which is usually sandwiches or donuts. [[Kristin Darling|'Kristin Darling']] Kerri's sister. She also attends Amaimonoichi Junior High School. She is very tall and she was the star player on the school's basketball club, but resigned later in the series to form a rollerskating club with Kerri and she got all of the Cures to join. She and Kerri were in the last Kandikarnival selling cotton candy while rollerskating. Flannery Darling Kerri's older half-sister who is a Paralympic skier for Japan. She won a silver medal at the last Winter Games and is aiming for gold now. Masanobu Aida Momono's father. He is a fourth generation farmer who farms vegetables such as radish and potatoes. [[Seito Aida|'Seito Aida']] Momono's sarcastic younger brother. Diana and Patrick Baker Emily's parents. They came from growing up poor in a working class neighbourhood in Manchester, Lancashire, England, to being wealthy, opening up a chain of British bakeries in the Asian continent from Dubai to Mumbai to Amaimonoichi. Diana is a Manchester City FC fan, while Patrick is a Manchester United FC fan (both real soccer/football clubs). [[Xavier Baker|'Xavier Baker']] Emily's uncle. He works as a personal blogger. He sometimes helps out at the family bakery. He has the strongest Manchester accent, while Emily has one closer to "the Queen's English". Selena Moro Mocha's grandmother on the mothers' side. She was a coffee farmer in Colombia but as she grew old she became very ill. She surprises Mocha in the Christmas episode when she flew all the way from Bogota to Amaimonoichi to meet her. Other Characters Jade Mikami A former Precure by the name of Cure Lollipop who is now the homeroom teacher of the current Cures as well as being the math teacher of Kerri and Momona. Blazer Mask (ブレザー仮面, Burezā Kamen) A Tuxedo Mask like character who fights crime in the neighborhood and an ally to the Precure, though Pop is always suspicious of him. Items [[Sweet Seed|'Sweet Seed']] The heart shaped seed that can be placed to the Candy Blender/Cream Parlour for transformations and attacks. The one used for transforming can be distinguished by the seed being of a darker color and embellished with a bowtie, while all others are paler. [[Candy Blender|'Candy Blender']] A 'blender' transformation and attack item of the series used to 'blend' Sweet Seeds into energy. To transform, the Cures shout "[[Pretty Cure, Make it Sweet!|'Pretty Cure, Make it Sweet!']]" Cure Chocolate and Vanilla has a variation of it, called the Cream Parlour. Candi Blowgun A giant pink rifle (that looks a lot like a blowgun). It is used for the attacks "Candi Rifle" and in its upgraded form, "Candi Bazooka". Locations Amaimonoichi A small island city in Japan which is the home of the Kandikarnival, in which the princesses of the Kandi Kingdom throws a huge candy party. Easy access to Tokyo by ferry. The town's name means the place of sweet things. [[Kandi Kingdom|'Kandi Kingdom']] A beautiful kingdom with clouds made up of cotton candy and houses made up of candy. It has not been the same since the Bitter Box was opened. It is the home of Pop and Candiana. [[Bitterland|'Bitterland']] A scary place full of foul smelling spoiled foods which is the home of the Bitterness Kingdom. Episodes 1: Cherry sweet introduction 2: Cure Radish is born Trivia *Kerri Darling is the 7th American Pretty Cure in the first generation Pretty Cure series, the first six belonging to the Cures of ''Pretty Cure Felicity Dazzle!''. **Kerri is also half-Canadian, making her the second Cure of this users main series of Canadian descent. *Kerri is similar to Tsubomi, being a shy Cure, and she's the second shy leader in the first generation Cures. She is also similar to Hime, in that she did something bad that influenced the start of the storyline of the series, but unlike Hime, Kerri is not a princess. ** Kerri and Hime have the same voice actress (Han Megumi). *Kerri rhymes with her fairy's name, Sherri, which rhymes with Kerri's Cure form, Cure Cherry! * Momona shares the same family name as Mana Aida from DokiDoki, and they are both pink Cures. *Emily Baker is the first Cure of British descent in the first generation Cures. *Coco and Vanilla Cream are the first twin Cures. *Mocha Black gets her name from Mocha coffee and Black coffee which are two types of coffees. Mocha's fairy, Frappuccino is named after a frozen coffee sold at the coffee chain Starbucks. *Mocha Black is part-Colombian, making her the first Cure of Latin American descent, and Colombia is a large producer of coffee. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:CanDilicious Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fruit Themed Series Category:Festival themed series Category:Vegetables Themed Series Category:Sweets Themed Series